datheenfandomcom-20200214-history
The Valagus
Overview Outer Biology The Valagus are cold-blooded, pebbly hided quadrupeds with exceptionally long legs, and short necks for their body size. Adults measure 2.5 meters nose-to-tail, 1m in width, and stand approximately 3 meters at the withers, with a mass of ~200kg. They have long tongues which they can shoot out up to a meter used for gathering foodstuffs for eating a variety of fruits, greenery, small animals and fish. Incapable of direct tool use for lack of any sophisticated manipulator appendages, the Valagus employ a manner of telekinesis for some tasks. The females of the species seem to be capable of influencing the emotions of other species, which they maintain as a animal labour and livestock. Males, whom lack this emotive control ability, are relagated to a breeder caste; which is reflected in their biology. Females will lay up to 5 dozen eggs in a males brood pouch, which he then fertiziles, and carrys to term in an expanding sac attached to the underside of their body. Culture Valagi are exceptionally territorial, with a smalll number of adult females (generally less than 6) co-operating to maintain a larger broodherd of up to ten males apeice. These collectives will establish a network of floodponds,dams and dikes which support their wetland agriculture and animal farms. Collectives will defend their territory against interlopers. Trade between collectives is conducted at established mootponds located mid-way between neighbouring territories. Beyond this basic tribalism, the species as a whole lacks a unified cultural identity, engaging in warfare or trade with other collectives as needed for resources and territory. Language Overview The Valagus have a number of languages and numerous dialects which have diverged as the tribes spread out across the globe during the early formation of their culture. Enough similarity exists between dialects that the collectives within a given watershed will all be capable of mutual understanding. Two valagi from different river basins may have difficulty communicating; a challenge compounded by increasing geographic distance. Religion Overveiw The Valagus do not have a unified religion across the species. Instead, each collective worships a number of minor gods they believe perform the functions of keeping the planet habitable. Rain gods, sun gods, wind gods, river gods, sea gods, and a number of plant and animal gods can all be represented within a given collective's pantheon. Factions Overview Within the Valagus colelctives there is a seperation into castes based firstly on species, then gender, and role. Female valagi are the top teir, establishing the rule of law and order within the collective, and responsible for the overall success of collective. Beneath them are the male valagi, whom comprise the bulk of the valagi population within a given collective. They are responsible for protection and childrearing. Amongst the non-valagi population is a complex mix of workers and farmstock employed in a variety of roles as suited to the local needs and the capabilities of the creature in question. Treatment of these lower castes varies based on intelligence, usefulness, and intended purpose. Technology Agriculture The Valagus employ slave and animal labour for a variety of roles within their wetland agricultural practices. They use a complex system of canals, dikes, and dams to control wetland flooding along river basins. These various ponds will be planted with water tolerant trees, and other plants which provide a variety of food, or material for contruction or fabrication into other products. Many ponds will combine plants and fishstocks, or other aquatic animals used for food and material resources. Architecture Communication Transportation Magic Overview The Valagus have gender specific mental powers which are integral to their rise to sapience, and the formation of their culture. Telempathic Control Females have the ability to mentally control the emotions of other semi-intelligent species, forming a sympathetic bond through which these other species are employed to perform manual labour tasks, or subdued into herds of livestock. Telekinetic Manipulation Females and males of the species have a limited telekinetic ability to lift, move, and manipulate objects up to a few kilograms in mass. This is performed with the approximate strength and dexterity of a pair of human hands. Mental Cloaking Males of the species seem to possess an ability to cloud the perception of other beings, making the target less attentive to the their presence. This power is primarily used as a defensive tactic when a male is in brood.. Category:Datheen Category:Intelligent species